


Morning Glow

by drunkraiinbow



Series: Shades of Green Verse [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Arrowverse!Oliver, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkraiinbow/pseuds/drunkraiinbow
Summary: Hal doesn't know why he has fallen for Oliver Queen.But now that he's laying in Green Arrow's bed, he might as well stay for a while.





	Morning Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookofOdym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/gifts).

> This is the sequel to a longer story that is based on a prompt I got from BookOfOdym, and I'm still writing on it.  
But to shorten the time until it will be finally finished, and to give you already a small treat, I've written this, baby.  
Yes, I stole your prompt. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Beta-read by friends on discord, vee and muffin. <3

Warm sunlight caressed Hal's face, slowly tickling him awake. He wrinkled his nose, turned his face away from the open curtains, burying it in the crook of his lover's neck. Hal sighed, then placed an arm over the man's chest to hold on to him tightly. 

It wasn't the first time they had spent the night together. In fact, they had spent a lot of nights together, whenever Hal was back on Earth and could spare a few hours, consistently ignoring calls from Oa. He had to talk to the Guardians about vacation soon, just to annoy them. 

Yesterday, he had made it back to Star City a few minutes after midnight. Usually, he would have expected to find Green Arrow patrolling the streets, always protecting his city from the shadows (just like Batman, though Hal wouldn't mention that to Oliver), but instead he had only found a blushing Arsenal next to an annoyedly looking Red Hood, helmet in his hands but domino mask on. His paranoia was showing apparently. 

After a few moments of banter and Jason rolling his eyes in the most bratty way Hal had ever seen, they had sent him straight to the City Hall. 

At first, Hal had believed it a joke, but when he had found Oliver, half asleep over paperwork in the Mayor's office, Hal had only sighed and brought the man back to his apartment flying, carrying him bridal style.

Oliver seemed much more awake now, after some hours of a good night's sleep in a comfortable bed; he was slowly moving under Hal's weight and hummed softly. Hal really had to make sure his team would take care of him while he went to intergalactic missions. 

A kiss was placed on his forehead and pulled Hal back into the moment when he found himself in a warm embrace, skin rubbing on skin to keep him warm under the thin blanket. 

"G'morning," Ollie murmured and yawned, stretching like a sleepy cat. His gaze fell onto Hal and he smiled widely. "When did you come back? Mission went well?" 

Hal suppressed a laugh and drew small circles on Oliver’s chest with his fingertips, following the curves of his firm muscles. 

"Last night," he admitted and raised his brows at the air. "I brought you back here. You were already drooling over some letters." 

"Saved by a Green Lantern out of duty, I feel honoured," Ollie replied with a smirk that swung in his voice, stroking through Hal's curls.

"Don't feel too special. Didn't want to sleep alone in this gigantic bed," Hal pouted. "Also, I'm certain a Mayor shouldn't drool on important paperwork."

Oliver laughed quietly. "Glad you saved my papers then. May I kiss you, as a sign of my gratitude?"

With a choked laugh, Hal landed on his back, feeling Olliver's weight pressing down at him before the sweet lips cupped Hal's for a tender kiss. It was just a simple touch, no wet tongues, no devouring mouths, but Ollie always managed to capture his feelings put them in a single kiss.

Hal loved those moments. 

But they were short and limited, and he got reminded of that just a few seconds later. A phone started to vibrate on the nightstand and it was definitely not Hal's. He had switched it off to stop John from calling him, and his ring was in the pocket of his dad's jacket, deep enough to ignore it in case it would start to blink. 

Oliver sighed deeply and pulled back, leaning over Hal to grab his phone and throw a quick glance at the screen. He frowned, then shook his head.

"It's Thea. I need to take that call, see what she wants. Probably something in the City Hall," he tried to explain as slid out of the bed with an apologetic look. "I'll be right back." 

Watching Ollie walking out of the room, Hal bit on his bottom lip and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in the soft pillows Oliver had slept on. With every breath he took, he could smell Oliver's scent. 

It was not the first time that Oliver’s obligations limited their time together. As much as Hal hated it, he couldn't really object, could he? After all, his ring called him back to Oa whenever it wanted, and his real job at Ferris Air needed attention from time to time as well. 

But he felt shabby, being left back in the bed, half-naked and only seconds after they had woken up. It wasn't even that late in the morning and Ollie had worked until midnight. But somehow, his job still seemed to be more important than their relationship. 

Hal was about to close his eyes and sleep for another hour or two before he would see who had tried to reach him in the last hours when Oliver appeared in the doorframe and smiled down at him. 

"Tired again?" 

Green eyes held Hal's gaze as Ollie stepped closer to the bed and placed his phone on the nightstand again. Hal frowned, not sure where this was going to, but got only a wink in return. 

Crawling back on the bed, Oliver planted a kiss on his exposed lower back, slowly working his way up Hal's spine until his lips stopped at Hal's neck. His breath was warm against Hal's skin while he hovered over Hal. 

"I just took the day off," Oliver breathed. "Told Thea I'd be sick. She's cancelling my meetings at the moment and will probably hate me for a while but…"

Hal could feel the covers shift before Oliver managed to slip under them and lay down beside Hal again. Their lips touched, connecting for another kiss that took Hal's breath away. 

"For you, it's totally worth it." 

Burying his face in the pillow, Hal tried to hide the smile that spread over his lips but failed when he saw Oliver staring at the laughing lines around his eyes in awe. He hummed softly and slid closer to Oliver, letting him wrap his arms around Hal's body again. 

"Pancakes for breakfast?" Hal heard the whispered offer near his ear while he ran his fingers through Oliver's hair, sinking into Oliver's safe hug. 

"Make that a late breakfast," he decided. "I want to spend some more time with you in here." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a kudos or a comment to let me know! <3  
Find me on [tumblr](https://drunkraiinbow.tumblr.com/) and talk to me about the boys!


End file.
